1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer interface devices and telecommunications; more specifically, the present invention relates to the combination of a computer mouse and telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and telephones are indispensable tools for efficiently performing work in the modern workplace. Very often, both are found in close proximity to one another, whether that workplace be the office or the home. Furthermore, virtually every personal computer is accompanied by a mouse to facilitate computer input.
Since the mouse and the telephone are often located on the same finite workspace, they tend to significantly add to workspace clutter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,031, entitled "Computing and Telecommunications Interface System", discloses a partial solution to this problem by providing a mouse and a telephone integrated into a single device. Unfortunately, the device cannot be used as a telephone unless the computer is powered-up. Additionally, the telephone data entry keypad is located on the top side of the mouse, thereby interfering with the user's operation of the mouse.
Another problem associated with the combined mouse/telephone disclosed in the '031 patent is that the user has no simple way of knowing which mode of operation the device is in. That is to say, the device operates in either mode, as a mouse or a telephone, without changing its appearance.